Playtime on Cybertron
by Crazybird101
Summary: My first Creepypasta. Viewer discretion IS advised. While he cries, Shockwave plays...


Me: A Creepypasta attempt for Transformers G1. Who here likes G1 Shockwave?

Animated Bumblebee: Crazybird101 dose NOT own Transformers.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, RAPE, AND GORE.

XoX

I never really saw Transformers until I saw the movie. Ever since I first saw the live-action movie I was hooked. When I first heard of the original Transformers, the G1 series, I decided to check it out. After some research on the Transformers Wikipedia I found a episode that wasn't in any of the seasons. It was called "Playtime on Cybertron".

It was labeled a lost episode, and being the curious girl I am I decided to check it out. But when I clicked on the name it couldn't recognize it. I simply thought that somebody must have added it recently so I just shrugged it off. I then went on YouTube and looked up the episode. To my surprise, there it was! There was only one video though. I didn't care.

I simply made myself comfortable and pressed play.

The episode started out with it's usual, classic, intro. But once it reached the title it suddenly froze. I simply thought it was a small glitch, nothing serious. But then the image started to get distorted before it snapped off.

"What the hell?" I cursed, sitting up from my seat. I didn't have a computer so I was watching this from my Wii. I used my remote to try and check if it was still playing. To my surprise it was. Then static appeared on my TV screen before the image of Cybertron appeared. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until it switch to the picture of Shockwave's tower.

I looked up G1 Shockwave before and his didn't look as dark and ominous looking like it did now. The entire sky was very black with a tinge of what appeared to be a blood red color. The buildings around it were also black. But instead they also looked destroyed. I wouldn't have been surprised if I didn't look up the tower earlier. The music sounded weird and distorted as the camera slowly zoomed in on the tower. The scene then switched to a very dark room.

I couldn't recognize it since it was very dark. But then it focused on a medical table under a dimly lit light. It slowly zoomed closer until it revealed what looked like Bumblebee. Bumblebee? What the hell did he do?

It then switched to an image of his face. The poor mini-bot was strapped to the medical table, his expression showing obvious fear and sadness. The yellow bot was whimpering as he stared at the light. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable but I continued to watch. Just then the door slide up to reveal the silhouette of a large figure approaching the table, the door closing behind it. Once the figure got closer I realised who it was.

Shockwave.

There was something different about the purple 'Con. Something about him just made me feel... Odd. I continued to watch.

Bumblebee started to whimper Shockwave reached down to gently caress his cheek. "My poor, poor, Bumblebee..." I heard Shockwave say softly as he continued to caress his cheek.

I heard Bumblebee start to whimper louder "P-please Shockwave. Just let me go." I heard him whimper.

The purple 'Con simply shook his head and said "I can't allow that to happen my little Autobot." he said gently as he walked over to the end of the medical table. By this time I was getting goosebumps. I then noticed Shockwave taking something out of his sub-space. I then realised it was a butcher's knife. I then heard Bumblebee let out a mournful wail as Shockwave suddenly climbed on top of him with the knife at hand.

I then gasped when I saw him remove Bumblebee's bottom panel and his own. I was honestly in disbelief. How the hell do robots have private parts?

HOW?!

I then placed my hands over my mouth when I realised what Shockwave was going to do. I so desperately wanted to stop the video but I couldn't pull my eyes away from the screen. I just had to watch.

Bumblebee started to cry as Shockwave started thrusting into him, ignoring his pleas to stop. I didn't feel any emotion as I watched. Who the crap made this? This was a fucking kids show for Pete's sake! I couldn't ignore Shockwave's pleasured moans as he violated Bumblebee, who was sobbing by now. Shockwave finally got off the young Autobot and placed his panel back on. But he didn't put Bumblebee's back on though.

"W-why are y-you doing this to me?" I heard Bumblebee sob.

I saw Shockwave gently stroke Bumblebee's cheek with his knife. "You shouldn't have snuck onto the Space Bridge my little Bee."

If I remembered correctly I did see a picture of Shockwave staring down at Bumblebee on the Transformers Wiki website. The Autobots tended to sneak in whenever Megatron sent Shockwave a new shipment of Energon. But they never said anything about _this._ This was nothing like Transformers. This was something far worse.

I then let out a small scream when I saw what Shockwave did next. I watched in horror as Shockwave thrusted the Butcher's knife into Bumblebee's already sore hole. I desperately wanted to cover my eyes or turn the Wii off in order to stop watching it but I just couldn't look away. I just had to watch.

I watched helplessly as Bumblebee let out painful cries of agony as energon leaked from his now bloody hole. Why him? Why Bumblebee? HE'S JUST A CHILD!

I would forever hate the person who made this. I just wished that somebody would appear and rescue Bumblebee. But nobody did.

Shockwave finally tossed the knife aside and wipe some of Bumblebee's oily tears off his face before he then brought out something else from his sub-space. I realised what it was, a dissection kit.

_Nononononononononononononono nonon, please don't do it, _I thought as Shockwave placed the kit down and opening it. He took out a dissenting knife and ordered Bumblebee to hush, since the yellow mini-bot was in tears and pain. I so desperately wanted to be there to rescue Bumblebee. To comfort him and make sure Shockwave would pay for his crime.

"It's play time Bumblebee!" I hear Shockwave say. It sounded like he was crazy now. He then placed the knife right above Bumblebee's chest before he sliced down, cutting him open. I desperately wanted to scream for my parents or brother, but I couldn't. I just continued to watch as if I was hypnotized. I started to cry along with Bumblebee as Shockwave removed his insides.

"Poor, poor, Bumblebee. It's a shame nobody is here to save you..." I heard Shockwave croon softly as he removed a part from Bumblebee.

_That's not true! I want to help but I can't! _I screamed mentally.

Bumblebee was now coughing up energon and his blue optics were flickering. He was close to dying. I saw him suddenly turn his head, and at that moment I realized he was looking at me! His flickering blue optics met my dark, chocolate brown eyes as we made eye contact.

He then weakly whispered "Help... Me..."

At that moment I snapped. I suddenly jumped from my bed and screamed tearfully at the TV "STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S ONLY A MINI-BOT! STOP IT! STOP IT! SHOCKWAVE!"

My voice was sore by the time I finished. To my horror, and of course, Shockwave didn't stop. All that remained within Bumblebee was his spark. Shockwave gently cradled it in his only hand before whispering "Let's play again."

He then finally, and mercilessly, ripped the spark out of the Mini-bot, ending Bumblebee's life immediately.

I watched tearfully as Shockwave nuzzled Bumblebee's dead body before unstrapping his arms and legs and carrying him out of the room. The scene then switched to an entire new scene.

This time it showed all of the Autobots looking sad. Most of them were crying while the others hung their helms down. In a different room it showed Optimus sitting in the corner holding something against his chest while mumbling something. He seemed the most devastated of them all. He was rocking back and forth as he held what looked like the processor of Bumblebee. Optimus's optics showed no emotion as he continued to rock back and forth.

_"Your going to be okay Bumblebee. Your going to be okay Bumblebee..." _Optimus mumbled repeatedly.

I started to shed tears again. I could feel his pain. The scene then switched back to Shockwave's tower on Cybertron. It then switched over to the control room, where it showed Shockwave sitting on his chair with the body of Bumblebee, nuzzling his neck while whispering "Let's play Bumblebee. Forever... And ever..."

It then slowly zoomed in on Bumblebee's lifeless face as Shockwave chuckled softly in the background. His mouth was slightly open and his optics were dark. The screen then faded into black and it played the normal credits scene. I immediately turned off my Wii and TV, running out of my room and towards my mother crying. When she asked me what happened I told her everything.

Once I finished she looked at me oddly before saying "I'll look it up when I go on the computer."

I nodded and went back to my room, where I cried myself to sleep.

The next day my mother told me that she couldn't find any lost Transformers episode called "Playtime on Cybertron". Luckily she didn't think I was crazy and informed Hasbro about the episode. They said that they originally did have a episode called "Playtime on Cybertron" but not how I described it. The episode was originally about Shockwave capturing Bumblebee and holding him hostage. He killed him before the Autobots could get to him. It was removed because everyone loved Bumblebee.

When I looked it back up the Wii couldn't find it. There was no "Playtime on Cybertron" clip on YouTube. Nor anywhere else.

From this day on I've learned to appreciate mini-bots now. I still look up Transformers G1 episodes now and then and I'm thinking about buying Season one for DVD. But whenever I see Bumblebee's innocent face I start to cry, because the images from the lost episode have haunted me since.

But when I think about it hard, it felt as though Shockwave was talking to _me _instead of Bumblebee. When I close my eyes sometimes I could see his face. His single optic just staring at me as I lie in bed, caressing my cheek...

End...

XoX

Me: Epic fail. But I tried. Let me know what you think.


End file.
